


What is left if not this?

by i_am_zan



Series: DGMRarepair 2k17 run by Kitty Bandit on tumblr [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Introspection, What this qualifies as, dgmrarepair2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: Part 2 of the DGMRarepair 2k17 run by Kitty Bandit on tumblr series.Prompt: – Black, Mysterious, Sophisticated, Powerful, Emptiness, Void, Darkness: Klaud Nine/Winters Socalo





	What is left if not this?

.

The lamp above her brightening in the encroaching darkness. The candles guttering – the draughts in this old place are like ghosts seeming to come through the very stones of the walls. Smoke tendrils into the air and cast an eerie dance of shadows, distorting the darkness where they fall. The familiar warmth on her neck, and the quiet chittering calm her. She feels a sadness and has shed the tears. Ever the soldier, she knows this is a war and losses are inevitable. She is here to pay her respects and pray and hope that her next unit will last longer and if that is not to be, not taken wholly from her like Gwen Frere, Tina Spark and Sol Galen were in one fell swoop. She wonders if she ought to feel something other than that slight prickling in her eyes, but it is hard not to feel that emptiness, the void that sometimes fill her. It is getting harder to hang on to her humanity and not fall into the darkness. She is here to pray that she will still feel it the next time. 

“I wouldn’t worry overmuch about what you are feeling right now.” 

“I wondered if you were going to speak,” the wry smile is in her voice. “What about you? I should be surprised to chance upon you here … but I actually think, it isn’t, not really.” 

“Ah!” The tone is dismissive. “Well I hope that my next lot, isn’t about to die in useless ways, like idiots” 

“I think your new apprentice will serve bravely and well.” She turns slightly so she can better address her colleague. “I think you both cut a fine pair.” For if ever in the order was there anyone that would instil fear just by looks alone it would be Winters – no, Kanda Yuu does not count. A mere passer-by would certainly give Winters and Arystar Krory wide berth. Most at the Order would, come to that.

Of her colleagues of rank, she prefers Winters to the outrageous brashness of Cross, and Tiedoll wavers too much between emotions for her liking. As Generals, they were all powerful individuals. As a woman, she needed to hold her own as a soldier of seniority, and sadly – ironic – feelings just do not configure into the equation. But sometimes, just sometimes. 

“We are human after all.” Another reason she admires Winters is his plain speaking. With all the present politicking and clashes between Central and Supervisor Komui, she appreciates the brusque and blunt Socalo. She can also appreciate what most people forget, or perhaps they do not see it at all that Winters was Latin American and he can be quite the romantic when he cares to be. 

“You are quite right,” she accedes. She nods at his bright white smile and takes his hand. 

“Madame, we have new recruits to train and a new Headquarters to move to.”

She breathes in deep and exhales slowly. Perhaps a trip to the baths might not be a bad idea after all.   
In time of war, downtime is a precious commodity and needs to be savoured when chance presents itself, and you can never know when the next call to duty might be.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I am rubbish at titles. Also sometimes I think I can write. Thank YOU everyone who comes to read. - you're so loved. Really- Have a wonderful weekend Zan.
> 
> Also - Late I apologise,  
> Also - Very short. I apologise some more


End file.
